The Storm
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru is a tutor and a storm rolls in after school hours. What happens when Orochimaru sees something he shouldn't have?


**The Storm**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Orochimaru lemon time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru**

"I think that is enough for now." Orochimaru said as he closed his notebook.

"Oh, okay." Kikyo said. "Thanks for tutoring me today Orochimaru, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Kikyo and Orochimaru packed their things up into their backpacks. "Do you wanna get a snack from the teachers lounge?"

"Are we allowed to?"

"Ya, since I'm a tutor, I'm allowed to go in there whenever I want."

"Oh, okay then." Kikyo said as they both grabbed their bags and exited from the library. The two high school students walked down the hallway and walked into the empty teachers lounge. "It's really dark in here."

"Let me open the curtains." The Sannin said as he walked across the room and opened the curtains, letting a small amount of light to come into the room. "Looks like a storm is coming." Kikyo slowly walked over next to Orochimaru and looked out the window, dark gray storm clouds moved quickly with the wind. As lightning lit up the sky, Kikyo jumped into Orochimaru's arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered. He released her to shut the door and turn on the lights, brightening up the room immensely. "The drinks are in the fridge."

"Oh, I am going to go get me some water."

"Okay." Orochimaru sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. as Kikyo left into the kitchen to get some water. The young teen grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with some water form the sink. She came back out, tripped over her bag, and spilt the cold water all over her. Orochimaru hopped off of the couch and walked over to her. "I think I have an extra gym shirt in my locker, wait here while I go get it for you." Kikyo nodded as she watched Orochimaru leave. She tossed the now empty cup into the trash can and quickly removed her damp shirt.

"Dang, my bra is soaked." She muttered as she took that off too.

"I'm back." Orochimaru said as he walked through the doorway to a half naked Kikyo. She immediately grabbed her shirt off of the ground and covered herself up with it. She ran over to a stunned Orochimaru, grabbed the shirt from him, turned around, and swapped shirts. Kikyo muttered as she removed her wet shorts. Orochimaru sat down on the couch, not knowing what to do or say. She sat down next to him, also not knowing what to do. She looked at the ground and blushed. 'I can't believe he saw me without a shirt on!' She screamed inside her head. She turned her head as something caught her eye. 'He has a boner!' She screamed in her mind as she saw the bulge in his pants. 'And it's my fault he has it.' She reached over and slowly began to caress it in her hand. Orochimaru's head shot down to meet her eyes. She blushed a million shades of red. Orochimaru rested his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and moaned as Kikyo gently squeezed him.

"Come on, it's okay, you can release it." His pale hands come down to his pants and he quickly unzips them and pulls them down slightly, along with his boxers. Kikyo smiled as his bleach white cock, was now standing proudly for her. Instinctively, she put the tip in her mouth and began to suck on it, lightly at first and gradually getting harder and faster. She nearly choked as she felt two hands firmly plant themselves on the back of her neck and began to bob her head up and down. The Sannin began to pant and groan as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He thrust his hips up and shot his seed into her warm mouth. Once her mouth was beginning to get full, she released him and swallowed, allowing some to spray onto her face. Once she was done licking him clean, Kikyo sat up on the couch, grabbed her pants, and wiped her face clean. Orochimaru chuckled loudly as he noticed the large wet spot on the couch from where Kikyo was originally sitting. She tossed the pants to the ground and the Sannin pushed her over and ripped his shirt off. Orochimaru grabbed some towels from when Kikyo spilt the water and put it underneath Kikyo. He crawls on top of her and began to slowly lick her neck. She pulled on his hair, showing him how much she wanted it, and she wanted it NOW! He spread her legs and found out she wasn't wearing any underwear. He then sheathed his cock into her warm core. She threw her head back and moaned out loudly. He grabbed her and began to pound into her mercilessly. With each and every thrust, her breasts jiggled and the Sannin smiled, knowing that her ass was probably doing the same thing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and nearly screamed as the pleasure increased ten-fold. She whimpered as she felt herself getting closer. As lightning shot across the sky, Kikyo screamed as she released onto the sheets and Orochimaru shot his seed in deep. The Sannin pulled out of her and lied down next to her. He held her close.

"Hey, it looks like the storm is over." Orochimaru said as they both looked out the window. It wasn't raining anymore, it was slightly overcast but there were some spots where the sun was shining through the clouds.

"I'm not afraid of storms anymore, I know you will protect me." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
